Vivian
, real name , is a supporting character that appears in the CROSS ANGE Rondo of Angel and Dragon television series. She was an assault member of the First Troop and the pilot of the Para-mail AW-GSX232 (VV) Razor. While at first believed to be a Norma, she is later revealed to be a DRAGON. After Arzenal fell she was teleported to "The True Earth" by the AW-CBX007 (AG) Villkiss Ariel Mode where she was reunited with her mother and learned the truth about her past. Despite having the option to stay, she decided to return to the World of Mana in order to reunite with her friends. She was a member of the crew of the Aurora, fighting in order to free both the Norma and the DRAGON's. After Embryo is defeated, Vivian is shown enthusiastically introducing Salia and the rest of the Norma to her DRAGON parents. Etymology Vivian is a variant of the French name Vivien which is derived from the latin name Vivianus meaning "life". This fits Vivian's lively and energetic personality. Appearance In her human form, Vivian has a petite, slender, well-toned athletic build. Her most prominent feature is her scarlet hair and golden eyes. She pilots the VV-Razor which is where her nickname VV comes from. Her norma uniform shares the same pink color scheme as her para-mail. When she was younger she wad the signature wings and tail of a Dragonette but had these removed by Maggie. Maggie also provided green medicine lollipops to help her maintain her human form. When she returns to her mother, Vivian dons a yellow Eastern style outfit consisting of a tank top, skirt, and matching shoes. As a dragon, Vivian has the same characteristics as all Scuna-type DRAGONs. Personality & Character She is a bright, cheerful natured girl. She is always seen with a lollipop in her mouth. She is a fan of Perolina accessories. She seems to enjoy asking her squad mates to answer questions to quizzes. Vivian’s personality is constantly warm and inviting, even to Ange. Despite Ange’s original view of Norma and her later cold disposition, Vivian continued to treat her with kindness and made several attempts to befriend her. She along Ersha went with Arzenal personnel to assist in Ange’s rescue and gave Ange the Peroloba friendship keychain despite her previous hostile rejection to Vivan’s attempts at friendship. Skills and Abilities She is an ace at combat and is capable of incredible gymnastic feats as demonstrated when she sky dived onto a rope to plant an explosive and swung off safely onto Tusk's vehicle. She is able to transform into a Scuna-class DRAGON. This gives her enhanced strength and wings, that give her the ability to fly. Originally, she had no control over when she transforms and was given medication by Maggie in the form of lollipops to suppress her transformation. History Warning! Spoilers are ahead. Vivian was born on Earth as Mii, the daughter of Lamia and her husband. During a raid on Arzenal, Mii was lost. Unlike the rest of her unit, she gave a friendlier welcome to Ange. In the canteen, she joined Ange and tries to give a key-chain to her, but Ange angrily refuses to accept the key-chain. When Ange disappears she and Ersha decide to accompany Salia and Mei to find her. During the "Festa Festival" she participated in the Sport Festival, she was also impressed by Chris' victory. When she heard Ange singing the Endless Song, she says that it's a nice song and was very happy that Ange returned to Arzenal. She defended the base of the attack of Scuna-Class DRAGONs and heard a strange song, she noticed that the Scuna-Class DRAGONs retreated. After the mysterious Para-Mail destroyed the half of the island, Jill sent Salia's squadron to intercept the enemies, and she was happy to see Ange and Hilda to take part in the battle. She was very impressed by the fight between Ange and the mysterious Para-mail. After Ange's fight, Salia's squadron returned to Arzenal, she returned in her bedroom who was damaged and lying on her bed by saying that Ange's song was so pretty and fell asleep. She later transforms into a Scuna-class DRAGON that knocks Emma unconscious and scares Pamela, Olivier and Hikaru before running into the kitchen to get food. After Salia and Ersha attempt to shoot her, she goes outside and starts flying around Arzenal. When Ange comes outside and starts aiming at her, she starts to hum the Endless Song. Ange recognizes the song and then calms down Vivian by singing the Endless Song herself. After Ange finished singing, Vivian returned to her human form and started to cry because she was confused about what was happening. After that Maggy injected her an product and brought her to the infirmary. It's revealed that the DRAGONS are human (at least the Scuna-class). During the attack of Julio on Arzenal, she was taken by soldiers of Julio's forces while Maggy was trying to defend the Medical Bay, Vivian was saved by Tusk who destroyed a Personal Transport and killed the five soldiers. Tusk rejoined Ange with Vivian, they heard Embryo sang and recognized this song, after the annihilating what was left of Julio's naval fleet,(Ange had destroyed all but Julio's Carrier), by Embryo; Tusk arrived and fired at Embryo and by saying to Ange that this man is dangerous and she had to get away. Embryo set his sights on Tusk and Vivian and sang again, Ange tried to save Tusk, the ring reactivate and turned the Villkiss into blue. EM-CBX001 Hysterica shoots but Villkiss suddenly disappears along with Tusk and Vivian. Ange woke up in her Villkiss and met Vivian in her Scuna-Class DRAGON form, Ange and Tusk assumed that the place was in a different dimension, far away from Arzenal. Tusk said that the Villkiss has the potential to jump between different dimensions Ange makes a reconnaissance trip on the back of DRAGON Vivian, and she is stunned by to see the Dawn Pillar in the Misurugi Empire. After Ange and Tusk visited the Capital City Shelter 3, Ange was unable to accept the situation by saying that she will only believe what she sees with her own eyes and decided to remake a reconnaissance trip with Vivian. After a long reconnaissance in the night, Ange asked again to DRAGON Vivian to remake a trip but she was too exhausted. Ange got angry and called her useless thing which scared DRAGON Vivian away. After a hostile atmosphere between Ange and Tusk, Ange apologized to him and Vivian, shortly after they found a well preserved Hotel Room and decided to live there. DRAGON Vivian looked Ange and Tusk enjoyed some peaceful time together and deepens their bond but suddenly two mysterious woman riding on a dragon land right next to the hotel, shattering the window in their apartment suite. The one of them asked if they were the ones who sent the distress signal and welcomed them to their world the true Earth. Vivian, in Dragon form is shot with a sedative, while Ange And Tusk go before the High Priestess of the land, later we see Vivian is back in Human form, having her "D" genes stabilized, she also meets her birth mother who reveals that Vivian's real name is "Mii", Vivian's Mom has the same smell as Ersha and mother and daughter look just like each other, right down to the springy coleck on their heads. later, to celebrate Mii's/Vivian's return to them, there is a celebration with lights that float up into the sky. One morning, she had breakfast with Lamia and are joined by Ange, Tusk, Salamandinay, Kaname and Naga. Salamandinay asked them if they slept well Lamia replied they stayed all night to talk and Vivian said she was so tired. After that, Lamia wanted to show her the house where she was born and left the other. When they discussed, they felt an earthquake they get out of the house and discovered the unstable singular point. Salamandinay ordered them to escape to the temple, when Lamia saw an object went in their direction and she shielded her daughter and is crushed by a Iaria vehicle and asked to Vivian if she was all right. She asked to her mother why she did that who replied her that it was the mother's duty to protect her child and started to cry, Tusk joined them and held Vivian to save her mother who asked to Mii to leave but she refused to leave without her. After this incident she was very happy that her mother has been saved. Vivian informed Ange that her mother wanted to thank her and discovered Ange and Tusk in an awkward position. After the dinner, Lamia is pleased with the growth of her daughter and tells her that she should value the friends she met during her process of growth. Vivian decides to go back to the place where her friends are, and promises Lamia that she will return back to her. The next day, she, Ange and Tusk assisted to the arrival of several DRAGONs and after the speech of the High Priestess, Ange, Tusk and Vivian headed to the Singularity Point with the DRAGON's army, Vivian asked what should they do if DRAGON win, she said that she will invite Salia and the others in her house. Tusk said he will open a small cafe in a nice town by the sea with Ange, he will call it Angel's Cafe Ange and they will live on the second floor with their four children. Ange angered to hearing Tusk ordered Vivian to kick him off but Tusk corrected his words and said that he hoped they will get to enjoy peace someday. After to have traversed the singularity, she and the others noticed five black Villkiss who engaged the fight against the DRAGONs. Ange decided to help Salamandinay despite Tusk's warning, she saved Salamandinay of black Villkiss' attack and told her to retreat but Salamandinay refused because they must take Aura back from Embryo, Ange told her she was the lieutenant guardian and she should look around her and questioned her if she really thought to retake Aura in their current situation. Tusk advised Salamandinay to retreat for now and to regroup if they wanted to win next time. Vivian and Tusk was surprised Ange battled her former co-workers from Arzenal: Salia, Ersha and Chris. When Ange is captured by Salia's formation "Shining Rose Triangle", but is saved by Vivian and Tusk and tried to escape despite she is restrained by Salia black Villkiss' wire. At the time, they will reform "Shining Rose Triangle", Ange ordered several times her Villkiss to fly until her ring activated and turned the Villkiss in Ariel Mode and teleported she, Tusk and Vivian to Arzenal. Suddenly three mysterious individuals came up out of the water which revealed to be Momoka, Hilda and Rosalie. Gallery Vivian Clan Front Back.png|Concept Art. Vivian Front Back.jpg|Concept Art. Vivian Uniform Front Back.png|Concept Art. Vivian Art.png|Concept Art. Concept.jpg|Concept Art. gif_crossange17-vivian.gif|Vivian in action. 1433109795036.gif|Vivian reading a book. 1430046136563.jpg|Vivian in (Cross Ange Rondo of Angel and Dragon tr). Cross Ange 19 Vivian and Razor.jpg|Vivian and Razor. Vivian.(Cross.Ange).full.1949441.jpg|Vivian Concept Art. Vivian.(Cross.Ange).full.1949442.jpg|Vivian Concept Art 2. Vivian's Concept Artwork 3.jpg|Vivian's Concept Artwork 3. Vivian's Concept Artwork 4.jpg|Vivian's Concept Artwork 4. Vivian's Concept Artwork 5.jpg|Vivian's Concept Artwork 5. Vivian's Concept Artwork 6.jpg|Vivian's Concept Artwork 6. Vivian's Pilot Concept Artwork.jpg|Vivian's Pilot Concept Artwork. Vivian's Pilot Concept Artwork 2.jpg|Vivian's Pilot Concept Artwork 2. Vivian Training card.jpg|Vivian Training card. Vivian card 2.jpeg|Vivian card 2. Vivian card 3.jpg|Vivian card 3. Vivian card 4.jpg|Vivian card 4. Vivian Sunrise Crusade card.jpg|Vivian Sunrise Crusade card. Cross Ange Rondo of Angel and Dragon Cast Reveal Vivian|Vivian's voice was the first among the English cast to be revealed. Cross Ange episode 04 End Card Vivian.jpg|Vivian Episode 4 End Card. Cross Ange Episode 14 End Card DRAGON Vivian.jpg|DRAGON Vivian Episode 14 End Card. Cross Ange episode 17 End Card Vivian.jpg|Vivian Episode 17 End Card. Cross.Ange-.Tenshi.to.Ryuu.no.Rondo.full.1862345.jpg|Ange, Hilda, Momoka, Vivian and Tusk on a Promotional poster. Cross Ange ep 4 Vivian Extended Version.png|Vivian in Jasmine Mall (Extended Version). Cross Ange ep 04 Vivian offering a keychain to Ange.jpg Cross Ange ep 08 Vivian.jpg|Vivian seeing the Rosenblum Kingdom Transport while piloting her Para-mail. Cross Ange ep 11 Vivian piloting Razor.jpg|Vivian piloting her Para-mail Razor to fight the Dragons. Cross Ange ep 11 Vivian with Assault Rifle.jpg|Vivian with her Assault Rifle to fight the Dragons. Cross Ange 11 Salia and Vivian room ruined.png Cross Ange 12 Vivian into dragon singing.png Cross Ange 12 Vivian crying.png Cross Ange 12 Vivian in Scuna class dragon form.png Cross Ange ep 12 Vivian's Dragon form.jpg|Vivian in her Dragon form seeing herself in the mirror. Cross Ange ep 13 Vivian being kidnapped.jpg|Vivian being kidnapped by group of Mana Soldiers. Cross Ange ep 13 Vivian unconscious.jpg|Vivian is still remain unconscious. Cross Ange 13 Tusk and Vivian.png Cross Ange ep 14 Ange and Dragon Vivian.jpg|Ange and Vivian in her Dragon form in the Earth ruins. Cross Ange ep 14 Dragon Vivian.jpg|Vivian in her Dragon form. Cross Ange ep 14 Ange and Dragon Vivian in Japan.jpg|Ange and Vivian in her Dragon form wandering around the City of Japan. Cross Ange ep 14 Dragon Vivian forgives Ange.jpg|Dragon Vivian forgives Ange for her insults. Cross Ange ep 14 Ange, Tusk and Vivian.jpg|Ange, Tusk and Vivian in her Dragon form are inside the Hotel Room. Cross Ange ep 14 Dragon Vivian sleeping.jpg|Vivian in her Dragon form sleeping in the bed. Cross Ange ep 14 Dragon Vivian spying.jpg|Vivian in her Dragon form spying on Ange and Tusk in the Hotel Room. Cross Ange ep 15 Ange, Tusk and Dragon Vivian.jpg|Ange, Tusk and Dragon Vivian are being escorted. Cross Ange 15 Vivian wearing clan dragon clothes.png Cross Ange 15 Lamia hugging Vivian.png|Vivian being reunited with her mother. Cross Ange ep 15 Ange, Vivian and Lamia.jpg|Ange, Vivian and Lamia. Cross Ange 15 Vivian and Lamia during the festival.png Cross Ange ep 15 Vivian and Lamia.jpg|Vivian and her Mother Lamia in the Dragon Clan Festival. Naomi and Vivian in Cross Ange TR..jpg|Naomi and Vivian in Cross Ange TR. Cross Ange TR. Naomi and Dragon Vivian.jpg|Naomi and Dragon Vivian in (Vivian's Ending). Ange and Vivian gameplay scene in Cross Ange TR..jpg|Ange and Vivian gameplay scene in Cross Ange TR. Naomi, Ange and Vivian gameplay scene in Cross Ange TR..jpg|Naomi, Ange and Vivian gameplay scene in Cross Ange TR. Naomi and Dragon Vivian gameplay scene in Cross Ange TR..jpg|Naomi and Dragon Vivian gameplay scene in Cross Ange TR. Naomi and Vivian gameplay scene in Cross Ange TR..jpg|Naomi and Vivian gameplay scene in Cross Ange TR. Cross Ange ep 16 Ange, Tusk and Salamandinay's People.jpg Cross Ange ep 16 Lamia and Vivian.jpg|Lamia and her Daughter Vivian. Cross Ange ep 17 Vivian Close-up Extended Version.png|Vivian Close-up (Extended Version). Cross Ange ep 17 Vivian and her Mother Lamia.jpg|Vivian and her Mother Lamia hugging. Cross Ange ep 17 Vivian Eating Extended Version.png|Vivian Eating a Fried Fish in the Arzenal's Ruins (Extended Version). Cross Ange 18 Maggy examining Vivian.png|Vivian being examine by Magg Cross Ange ep 18 Ange, Tusk and Vivian Extended Version.png|Ange, Tusk and Vivian (Extended Version). Cross Ange ep 20 Hilda, Rosalie and Vivian Extended Version.png|Hilda, Rosalie and Vivian of Libertus (Extended Version). Cross Ange ep 20 The Libertus Crew Extended Version.png|Hilda, Tusk, Rosalie, Vivian and Mei of the Libertus Crew (Extended Version). Cross Ange ep 21 Vivian Snuffing Close-up Extended Version.png|Vivian Snuffing Close-up (Extended Version). Cross Ange ep 22 Libertus's Crew Members.jpg Cross Ange ep 22 Vivian and Salamandinay's Crew.jpg|Vivian and Salamandinay's Dragon Clan Crew Members. Cross Ange ep 23 The Crew of Libertus Extended Version.png Cross Ange ep 23 Vivian piloting Razor.jpg|Vivian piloting Razor. Cross Ange ep 23 Vivian and her para-mail Razor.jpg|Vivian and her para-mail Razor in a war. Cross Ange ep 24 Vivian, Mary and Nonna (2).jpg|Vivian teaming up with Mary and Nonna. Vivian, Alektra, Maggie, Rosalie and Chris in Cross Ange TR..jpg|Vivian, Alektra, Maggie, Rosalie and Chris in Cross Ange TR. Vivian_emblem.jpg|Vivian's personal emblem Cross Ange TR. Ending Scene.jpg Vivian SRWX Portrait.png|Vivian SRWX Portrait. Vivian SRWX Portrait 2.png|Vivian SRWX Portrait 2. Vivian SRWX Portrait 3.png|Vivian SRWX Portrait 3. Vivian SRWX Portrait 4.png|Vivian SRWX Portrait 4. Vivian SRWX Portrait 5.png|Vivian SRWX Portrait 5. Vivian SRWX Portrait 6.png|Vivian SRWX Portrait 6. Vivian SRWX Portrait 7.png|Vivian SRWX Portrait 7. Vivian SRWX Portrait 8.png|Vivian SRWX Portrait 8. Vivian SRWX Portrait 9.png|Vivian SRWX Portrait 9. Vivian SRWX Portrait 10.png|Vivian SRWX Portrait 10. Vivian SRWX Portrait 11.png|Vivian SRWX Portrait 11. Vivian SRWX Portrait 12.png|Vivian SRWX Portrait 12. Vivian SRWX Portrait 13.png|Vivian SRWX Portrait 13. Vivian Dragon SRWX Portrait.png|Vivian Dragon SRWX Portrait. Vivian Dragon 2 SRWX Portrait.png|Vivian Dragon 2 SRWX Portrait. Trivia *Vivian's Japanese voice actress, Houko Kuwashima, voices Natarle Badgiruel in Fukuda's Mobile Suit Gundam SEED and Yurika Misumaru, the deuterogonist of Martian Successor Nadesico. **Houko Kuwashima and Salamandinay's voice actor, Yui Horie, are also voice actresses for Harriet Bartholomew and Sue Harris respectively in Argento Soma. They also voiced Sai Jounouchi and Hiromi Fujimori respectively in Angelic Layer. References Category:CROSS ANGE Rondo of Angel and Dragon Characters Category:Pilots Category:Arzenal Category:Aurora Category:Female Category:DRAGON Category:Libertus Category:Protagonist